


Catnaps in the Sun

by chynnawrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Corinne go out for a day in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnaps in the Sun

“Come on, Rin! Let’s go to the park!” Sebastian shouted up the stairs as I slipped on a pair of shorts in our bedroom. I grabbed my purse and started heading downstairs.  
“I’m coming!” I shouted, stuffing my feet into my sandals and bounding downstairs. I smiled when I laid eyes on Sebastian. He was wearing a red, white, and blue tank top with shorts. He extended a hand to me and grinned as I took it, helping me down the stairs.   
“Come on. A little patch of grass is calling our names.” He chuckled and led me out the door. We walked to the park and people would stop us every so often to get pictures. He was always so sweet to his fans, so I would take pictures of them and send them on their way. We walked to the park hand in hand, laughing and joking all the way.   
We finally made it and a lot of people had the same idea we did. He found us a nice little spot and took out a blanket from the backpack he was carrying. He spread it out and sat down so it wouldn’t fly away. I joined him and grabbed a granola bar out of the backpack. I took a bite and grinned at him.  
“You’re so handsome.” I crooned, cuddling up to Sebastian and taking another bite.   
“You’re so lovely.” He leaned over and kissed my cheek. “What a perfect day. Perfect day, perfect woman.” He grinned, kissing my cheek again and draping his arm around my neck before pointing his face to the sun.   
“I love you.” I finished my granola bar and threw the wrapper in a plastic bag before stretching my legs out in front of me.   
“I love you too.” He adjusted and laid his head in my lap. I started playing with his hair and he let out a cat like purr, making me smile.   
“You know, you literally glow when you’re in the sun?” I commented. “Like a beacon of sexy.” I chuckled, kissing his forehead.   
“At least you’ll always be able to find me.” His face looked serious, but I knew that even behind those shades, his eyes were playful.   
“As if I ever have a problem with that.” I kissed him on the lips and grinned. “And if you’re not in the sun, all I have to do is say something in Romanian. Or that Bucky is a villain.” I whispered.   
“You say that last one and you know I’ll come running.” He sat up and started tickling me. I laughed, holding up my hands and kicking to try and stop him.   
“Stop, I gotta pee!” I squealed. He let up and kissed my cheek.   
“Alright, baby.” He kissed my cheek again and let me get up. “I’ll be here when you get back.” I kissed his forehead and walked away, looking over my shoulder as I swung my hips. I knew he was staring, even with those damn sunglasses on. I walked to the little bathroom and did what I needed to do. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair before going back out. I walked to the spot and grinned as I took out my phone.   
Sebastian had stripped off his shirt and was lying with his hands behind his head. He’d put his headphones, but by the steady rising and falling of his chest, I knew he was fast asleep. I snapped a couple pictures, before sitting back down on the blanket. He deserves a rest. His schedule’s been all off. I thought to myself as I ran my fingers through his hair. I made phone calls to my boss and co-workers to figure out schedules and clients for the coming week, watching the way his lips parted and the perfect rise and fall of his breathing as he slept.   
After about an hour, he finally starting stirring and woke up. He looked up at me, still clad in his shades, and smiled sleepily.   
“Hey there, sleeping beauty.” I chuckled, tucking a stray lock of hair out of his face and behind his ear.   
“How long was I asleep, Rin?” He asked groggily.   
“Maybe about an hour or so.” I bent down and kissed his cheek before kissing his lips.  
“It was a good nap.” He crooned, reaching a hand up to my face and kissing me again. “Thank you for letting me sleep, iubită.” He kissed my cheek, letting out a small purr against my skin.   
“Of course, baby. You just looked so damn peaceful. I just couldn’t have woken you up, even if I wanted to.” I mused and sat back up, running a hand back through his hair.   
“Well now that I’ve had a nap, I think we should go home.” He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows from behind the sunglasses.   
“And what exactly do you suggest we do when we get home, pray tell?” I raised at him, causing his grin to change to that devilish smirk I loved so much.  
“I think you already know what I’m going to suggest.” He chuckled, sitting up and slipping his shirt back on.   
“God, I love you being home.” I stood up and put the blanket in the backpack before kissing him.   
“I love being home. Especially when the woman I love is with me.” He crooned. “The most beautiful...” Kiss. “Smart...” Kiss. “Talented...” Kiss. “Sexy...” Kiss. “Woman to ever walk this earth.” Sebastian pulled me close and pressed our bodies together, kissing my neck.  
“Come on, baby. Let’s go home.” I panted, lacing my hand with his. “You do a damn good job of making me love you.” I led him out of the park and we walked back home, laughing and giggling all the way.


End file.
